Darkness Falls
by Andy Parker
Summary: The tooth fairy. Every kid puts their tooth under their pillow to get a coin in exchange from her. But did you ever knew the true verson of this legend? If you catch a glimpse of the porcelain mask that covered her face she would kill you?Well now you do.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It is said that one-hundred years ago, in the town of Forks, Sarah Dale was adored by all the children. Whenever one of them lost a tooth, they would bring it to her in exchange for a gold coin, earning her the name the Tooth Fairy. But faith was not kind to Sarah.

One night, fire tore through her home, leaving her face terribly scarred. Sarah's burned flesh was so sensitive to light; she could only go out at night, always wearing a porcelain mask so no one could ever look upon her face. One day, two children didn't come home. The townspeople blamed Sarah. They hanged her, tearing her mask, exposing her hideous face to the light. And with her dying breath, Sarah laid a curse on Forks. The next morning, the two children were found, safe and sound. The town buried their secret, along with Sarah's body.

Since then, there are some that believe that Sarah visits the children of Forks on the night they lose their last tooth. Seeking vengeance on any who lay their eye on her face, fulfilling her curse: "What I took before in kindness, I will take forever in revenge."

* * *

I'M BACK, BABY! Sorry, had to put that. I'm still working on "Brick By Boring Brick" don't worry. I'm just trying to let my creative juices pick a song for the chapter. I already know what's going to happen, I just need a song. Any of you reading this, interested in taking my pole on my profile? Anyone? Okay, let me get back to topic. I was seeing a move called "Darkness Falls" when an idea popped into my head. I recorded the movie adn typed up the monologue from the beginning for the prologue for the story. I'm putting the disclaimer for the whole story here

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own "Twilight" or "Darkness Falls". I do however own a blue Samsung phone and a blue 8-GB Zune. Yeah, not my choice for the colors and never intended to make them the same color. **

So, tell me what you think about the prologue! Rated M for mature (you should all know that) and Rated M for scenes. And Rated M becuase...erm...becuase...um...becuase of...becuase of...eh, I can't find a third reason. Oh well. Anywho, enjoy my new story!


	2. My Past

FORKS, WASHINGTON; FRIDAY, JUNE 5, 1998

_I heard a tap by the window. I tensed up suddenly, turning around slowly. I saw a dark figure outside my window. I headed towards it when I heard an all-familiar voice._

"_Bella! Open the window!"_

_I opened it and found Edward sitting on the tree outside my window. _

"_What are you doing here? It's almost eleven!" I almost exclaimed at him. This was the time I usually fell asleep during the weekend. _

_He shrugged. "I was bored."_

"_So you decided to come over to my house, climb up a tree, and come into my room?" I questioned him._

"_Pretty much. And I also wanted to ask you something else."_

"_What is it?" I played with my loose tooth with the tip of my tongue. Why won't it fall out already? It's my last one!_

"_Err, next week is the end-of-the-year dance…" he started nervously. _

"_Yeah?" I kept on playing with my tooth. I felt it getting looser and looser._

"_I was wondering if you would consider going with me?" he asked hesitantly. I kept playing with my tooth._

"_Sure-Ow!" I yelped as I felt my tooth fall. I spit out the tooth into my palm, disgusted._

"_Hey, the tooth you've been complaining about fell out. Is that the last one?" Edward asked, giving me a tissue to wipe my bloody wound and tooth._

"_Yup. And I'm glad. It was getting frustrating." I wiped the blood off the tooth. Edward snatched it from my hand and put it under my pillow. _

"_Why'd you do that?" I asked him once he came back from my bed. _

"_You're supposed to put your tooth under your pillow so the tooth fairy could get it." he explained._

"_Okay. Now, go! I have to get up early tomorrow!" I started pushing him towards the window._

"_For what?"_

"_I'm hanging out with you, right?" I explained. He somehow managed to come through my window and wake me up at around six in the morning. _

"_True. Goodnight." He said before he went out the window._

"_Oh, wait!" he peeked his head over the windowsill. _

"_What?" _

"_Remember, don't look the tooth fairy directly in the face."_

"_I won't. Now, leave! You're going to wake me up at six! I just know it!" I hissed at him. _

"_Okay, goodnight!" he chuckled while he climbed down the tree. I got under my covers and waited for sleep to come to me._

_It never did. _

_I waited two hours until I saw a shadow creeping towards me with no face. I hid under my covers. I managed to sneak my hand out towards my nightstand where I always kept a flashlight. I kept my mouth shut because I didn't want the person to find out I was awake; also, I was too scared to see what would happen if I talked out loud. _

_The shadow kept on getting closer towards my pillow. I couldn't take the suspense; I pulled the covers from my face and saw it._

_It stared at me murderously. I got scared so I turned my flashlight on and pointed it towards its face. It shrieked a high-pitch scream and backed away. I got off my bed, flashlight in hand, and made a run for it towards my dad's bedroom. My mother had died in a freak accident when I was five. _

"_Daddy!" I screamed once I got to the hall where his room was. "Daddy!" tears were leaking out of my eyes as I pounded my fists against his bedroom door. I kept yelling and hitting the door until he opened it a couple seconds later._

"_What is it, Bell?" he asked, checking to my arms and all that if incase I was injured. _

"_There was a shadow in my room! A ghost!" I was in hysterics. Sobs were coming out of me as tears were streaming down my cheeks._

"_There's no such thing as ghosts, Bell." He said calmly. _

_I heard the scream again. _

"_There it is, Daddy! There it is! It's after me!" I snuggled my face into his chest. I heard it again._

"_Make it stop!" I pointed the flashlight down the hall where I came from. I was frozen; I had pointed the flashlight towards the thing, right at its face. It screamed the same scream again. I took off in a run towards the restroom. I turned on all the lights in there. I was so happy my mom and dad had decided to do the restroom white when they renovated it. _

"_Bell-ah!" I heard him call me; my name was cut off. The thing must have gotten him. I'm never going to see Daddy again, like Mommy. _

_I locked the door to the bathroom and ran towards the bathtub, flashlight still in hand. Tears were leaking out of my eyes as I tried to quiet my sobs. _

Daddy…_ I thought as I hugged my knees towards my chest. _

_I was hidden behind the shower curtain, waiting to see if the thing leaves. _

_It didn't. _

_I supposed it came looking for me. It saw the restroom was the only room with the door closed, so it thought I was in there. I was. It came to the door and tried to open it; it couldn't because I had locked it. _

_It twisted and turned the knob, trying to get it loose. I was shaking from fear. It kept twisting the knob. I had run out of tears; my lips tasted salty from the few tears that had managed to go over them. _

Mommy…_ I thought as the thing managed to open the bathroom door. I heard it shriek a scream as it came in contact with the light. I smiled smugly for a few seconds until I remembered my situation. I stayed in the bathroom the rest of the night. _

__=_=__

_The neighbors had called the police seeing that they had heard a ruckus from inside the house. A cop found me huddled, shaking in fear, in the bathtub of my lit bathroom. They tried to get me to talk but I was too scared to say anything. They thought I had killed my own father, which I didn't._

_They took me out to a cruiser and put me in the back. I had managed to take a peek of who was there. Edward Masen, my best friend who had gotten the nerve to ask me to the end-of-the-year dance, was staring at me with an unreadable face. I stared at my house-the house that had been my sanctuary for so long-that turned into the set of my real-life horror movie. _

_They took me to a mental hospital, asylum as I like to call it, and put me in therapy. I continued my classes in a special room and eventually graduated from high school at age 16-I was advanced for my age. I stayed in the asylum all my school life and kept going to therapy, by force, until high school ended. _

_They thought that they had ended my "little problem". I say, it just stayed the same. I got scared of the dark, permanently, and whenever they left me in the dark, I would scream bloody murder for someone to get me out of the dark room. I was afraid that the thing that attacked me and my deceased father would come after me again. They kept me out of the room after the time I had gotten scratch marks from when the thing tried to get me. They figured it was a bad thing, and permanently stopped all of that kind of therapy immediately. _

_I was never the same after that faithful night I was ten-years old. _

**_=_=_**

**JACKSONVILLE, FLORIDA; SATURDAY, JULY 31, 2010**

That was twelve years ago. I managed to go to college and get a degree. I'm not sure why though, maybe because I needed a good-paying job.

After I was released from the asylum, I was able to inherit the money that my dad had left for me in case he died. Let me tell you, it was quite a sum. I also had money in my trust fund. It wasn't the amount I was supposed to have, since I was only ten when it happened. I took some money from my inheritance and bought a plan ticket to one of the sunniest states in the United States: Florida.

I chose to go to Florida for two reasons. Reason one: it was a place that had light and sun, a good combination for me. Reason two: it was my mother's home-state. In fact, Jacksonville was my mother's hometown. I had to move away from Forks, I had to. I wouldn't be able to stand all those stares, pity looks, sympathy looks, and "oh my god, I can't believe she would kill her own father" looks. People in Forks still think that I killed my own father, and I wouldn't be able to stand to see Edward again after he saw me get escorted out of my house to a police cruiser in the driveway.

I packed everything up one day and bought a plane ticket to Forks. I was going to Forks to visit, and help, _very_ good friend.

* * *

Okay, that's the first chapter, and don't forget, REVIEW!

**_REVIEW!_**

-Andy Parker


	3. Calling For Help

***screams like a fan girl* sorry… got an iPod Touch! I'm so happy! Too bad I lost my Zune… :(**

***Awkward silence***

**So…I'll just give you guys the chapter… disclaimer for the whole story is in the prologue!**

**Dudes (and dudettes) I am addicted to "I Heart Vampire" web series that it's not even funny anymore. CHECK IT OUT! **

**I would have had this updated sooner but my lap top got a virus! I was typing this chapter on the laptop when all of a sudden "COMPUTER INFECTED!" popped up and it shut down my computer. I am writing **_**this**_** chapter on the main computer at home. Good thing it has internet… **

**

* * *

**

FORKS, WASHINGTON; SATURDAY, JULY 31, 2010

It's been a little over twelve years since I last saw Isabella Swan. Known as Bella Swan by people she knows, she has been gone from Forks ever since _that_ faithful night. I don't really know what happened that night after I left; I refused to listen to the rumors that the gossipers spread around town.

Five years after Bella left, my mom ended up giving birth to a baby girl. She had found out she was pregnant about four years after Bella left. My mother named the baby Renesmee. Bella's mother's name was Renée and my mother's sister's name was Esme. Since my mother loved both of them so very much, she decided to name the baby after them and combined both of their names together. I just call her Nessie.

When Nessie was just three-years-old, my parents died in a car accident. By that time, I was already nineteen and ending my freshman year of college. I became Nessie's guardian by law. We didn't have any other relative close enough or that wanted to take care of Nessie. I became a parent at nineteen to my baby sister. I took night classes the next year of college to be able to take care of Nessie during the day. I left her with the neighbors when I had class at night because I didn't have any money for babysitters.

Of course my parents left us money, but not a lot. I put very little of that money to stocks (making sure that I bought a stock that was successful) to make that money into a bit more, and I worked at a daycare for three years so I was able to take care of Nessie at the same time. The year after, Nessie started going to kindergarten. I was able to find a part-time job to work during the time that Nessie had kindergarten. Just last year when Nessie turned the age of eight, she got a loose tooth; her very last tooth. Funny thing is that she lost her tooth the _exact _same day that Bella lost hers.

The day after she lost her tooth, I walked to Nessie's room to make sure she was there. When I walked in, she was huddled in the far right corner of her room with her lamp on right next to her, a flashlight in her hand, blanket over her shoulders, eyes bloodshot. Once I took in her appearance, I rushed towards her shaking frame.

She kept on telling me that it was mad at her for staring at it right in the face. The day that that happened, I went to the store and bought her two night-lites. I plugged both in the two plugs. I bought her flashlight more batteries just in case, and connected her lamp in the other connection. The next morning, I found her in the same corner as the night before. She was starting to get dark purplish colored shadows under her eyes, indicating that she wasn't getting enough sleep for a six-year-old. I didn't know what to do when that kept on happening for two weeks. I took her to the doctor and they told me to take her to a hospital to see if they could help with her fear of the dark. She had refused to go in the dark after that day.

"Eddie!" I heard a scream from inside the room. I got up from the chair outside it and burst through the door.

"Eddie!" Renesmee screamed again from the bed. She was tossing and turning in the bed. Ever since that day, Nessie has been having nightmares about what happened the night she lost her tooth.

"Nessie, Nessie. Wake up, it's just a nightmare." I shook her gently trying to wake her up.

"Eddie?" Nessie asked as she woke up from her nightmare, tears still streaming down her face.

"Nessie, it's alright, it was just a nightmare." I said hugging her reassuringly, brushing her hair at the same time.

"I'm scared she's going to come back for me, Eddie." She whispered, her voice muffled a little bit since she wiggled her face into my chest.

"It's okay, I'll protect you-"Nessie cut me off by screaming.

"No! She'll hurt you, Eddie! She'll hurt you! You can't do that! No, Eddie, don't do that!" she kept on repeating.

"Okay, okay, fine, I won't do that Nessie, I won't." I said reassuringly so she could quiet down.

After an hour, Nessie calmed down enough and ate breakfast. We were still in the hospital. The doctors were still stumped as to why nothing was working to help Nessie.

After Nessie ate breakfast, I looked her over to see how she was physically. She had my mother and mine's bronze hair, my mother's curls, and my father's brown eyes. Under her brown eyes, the dark purplish colored shadows were becoming more prominent in her features. Her cheekbones were starting to show more each and every day. All in all, she was losing weight, and I was scared. She was already in the underweight category for her age and height, if she lost any more, it would become severe. She hardly ever ate anymore. I was lucky that she ate her breakfast today.

"Nessie, you should try and take a nap. You need to get more sleep; it's bad if you don't get enough sleep." I told her after the nurse left with the breakfast tray.

"But Eddie-"she tried to protest.

"No buts, Nessie. If you take an extra long nap right now, you could stay up as late as you want at night and I'll bring in more light for you, deal?" I knew bribing her was bad, but I needed her to sleep some more. She fell asleep last night at four in the morning and when I woke her up it was eight. I was even starting to get those dark purplish colored shadows under my eyes for staying up all night and day and falling asleep a few hours while I made sure Nessie was alright. I know one person that could help me with Nessie's problem: Bella Swan.

It took me hours of research on the computer and the phone book, but I finally found Bella's number, or I hope it is Bella's number.

"Okay, so it's…" I repeated the number and wrote it down on my hand. I double-checked to make sure I had the right number. When I had, I checked up on Nessie real quick to make sure she was still asleep. It was about one in the afternoon. I closed the door slowly and practically ran down the corridor to find a telephone. I noticed the looks the nurses and doctors gave me while I was running down the hall to the telephone. I ignored them; if I could contact Bella somehow, she could probably help with Nessie, and I'll stop at nothing to help and protect my little sister.

"_Hello?"_ the other end of the telephone said.

"Is this Bella Swan?" I asked nervously.

"_Who is this?"_The voice replied curiously.

"Bella, it's me, Edward Masen." I talked into the phone.

"_Edward?"_

"Look Bella, I need your help. And fast."

"_Help with what?"_

"Look, my little sister Renesmee has the same thing you had when I last saw you. She lost her tooth on June 5th of this year, the same night as you. When I checked on her in the morning, she was huddled in the far right corner of her room with every light she was able to find in her room on. She's in a hospital; the doctors are trying to figure out why she is scared of the dark. I knew that-"

"_She saw her."_ Bella whispered through the phone, cutting me off.

"What are you talking about, Bella? Who saw who?" I was starting to get worried and it was evident in my voice.

"_Your little sister saw _her_. I'm on my way."_ Was all she responded before I heard the dial-tone.

**

* * *

**

JACKSONVILLE, FLORIDA; SATURDAY, JULY 31, 2010

I was currently waiting in the airport for my flight. I wonder how Edward's little sister looks like. I just wish I didn't have to go back to Forks under these circumstances.

She was just a legend. A legend that my father used to scare me with. A legend that shouldn't even be real. But she is real, and that thought itself is enough to scare the life out of me. I ended up researching about her. Supposedly she cursed all of Forks, Washington saying she'll get revenge on whoever looks at her face when she gets the child's last baby tooth. I'm guessing that's why she wanted to kill me.

"_Flight to Port Angeles, Washington now boarding."_ Said the intercom.

I'm on a mission. This mission could possibly kill me. I'm off to kill the damn Tooth Fairy that killed my father so many years ago and put me in the damn mental hospital.

**

* * *

**

AND THAT'S CHAPTER 2! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG… I WAS TRYING TO TYPE SOMEHTING FOR "Brick by Boring Brick" ALSO. AND SORRY ITS SO SHORT! I PROMISE THAT LATER CHAPTERS ARE GOING OT BE LONGER!

**REMEMBER! **_REVIEW!_

-Andy Parker


	4. Sorry

**Hey… sorry this isn't an update. **

**I am posting this in my four multi-chapter stories. **

**I need to take a break from fanfiction. I hope all of you understand. I need to work on other things during the summer that I never have a chance to work on during the school year. **

**If any of you are wondering what I am going to be doing during my little break, I am going to practice my music. I am going to write songs, and well, try to fix some of my other songs that I wrote when I was like 10 since they make no sense at all when I looked back at them. I am going to be practicing guitar so I can learn how to play it. **

**I will probably try to start a band when high school starts this fall. Of course I might go to my cousin's high school (we're in the same grade) this year, I'm still not sure if they accepted me yet into it. I've always been into music and I feel as if I haven't been giving it enough attention since I got my fanfic account last year. I've been busy trying to update my stories, make sure I write them, make sure I keep up with the stories I read, et cetera, et cetera. **

**Don't worry, I am **_NOT_** deleting my account or any of my stories. I am just going to take a vacation from fanfiction. I ****just really need to work on my music.**

_

* * *

_

To all the people who have read and are reading my stories and are fans of my stories:

**Sorry. I hope you can understand. I need to work on something else besides reading and writing. Music has always been my passion since I was about 4 a couple years before I was into reading and writing. I really hope all of you understand why I am taking this break. I wouldn't be able to write my stories without you. **

_

* * *

_

To my haters:

**Fuck you. And I also wanted to say thank you. **

**Without you I wouldn't be able to write my stories either. I get just about the same amount of joy if someone hates my stories. At least it tells me one more person read it. **

**

* * *

**

Hopefully I will be successful in starting a band in high school and

_hopefully_** we will be successful in making it in the music business. **

**Who knows? Maybe one day, I'll be able to make it into the music business with a band. Maybe one day, my band's name (if I have one and hopefully I will) will be up in lights. Maybe one day, I can actually show the ones who have never supported me in my decisions wrong. I promise them that I **_will_ **make it one day on my own. :)**

_HOPEFULLY YOU ALL UNDERSTAND MY REASON FOR TAKING MY BREAK. I PROMISE YOU THAT I WILL UPDATE MY ACTIVE STORIES AT LEAST ONCE MORE THIS YEAR WHILE ON MY BREAK. I WILL POST ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE WHEN I AM OUT OF MY BREAK OR ANY UPDATES ON MY MUSIC. IF I POST ANOTHER CHAPTER NEXT YEAR, I WILL PROBABLY BE OFF MY BREAK UNLESS OTHERWISE WRITTEN IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTE IN THE CHAPTER. _

-Andy Parker

**p.s. any of you are welcomed to **_PM_** me. I have not and will not disable **_PMs. _**Fans of my stories are welcomed. And also haters. ;) **


End file.
